1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to processing RF signals in a digital format. More particularly, the present invention relates to a low cost digital radio frequency memory which allows an incoming RF signal to be processed digitally and then retransmitted as an analog RF signal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A Digital Radio Frequency Memory (DFRM) system is designed to digitize an incoming RF signal at a frequency and bandwidth to adequately represent the signal and then reconstruct the RF signal when required for retransmission. Using DFRM provides for digital duplication of the received signal without the signal degradation normally associated with analog memory loops, which continuously cycle energy through a front end amplifier allowing greater range error during jamming and other applications.
In the past digital radio frequency memories relied on high speed emitter coupled logic circuits to perform the function of delaying radio frequency signals. The engineering cost associated with these high speed circuits generally make commercially available DRFM systems cost prohibitive for almost all applications, i.e. in the range of $300,000 to $400,000 per system.
Accordingly, there is a need to substantially reduce the cost of these DRFM systems to around $2500.00 per system, which makes their use cost effective.